Case Of The Ex
by AznPnay
Summary: Hi! Well I know its been awhile since I last submitted. I hope that you like this fic. Its about a lil cat fight between Relena and Hilde for Duo. Stuff happens, blah blah blah. Please read and reveiw!


**Case Of The Ex  
  
**

_It's after midnight and she's on your phone  
Sayin' come over 'cause she's all alone  
I could tell it was your "ex" by your tone  
But why is she callin' now after so long  
_  
"Duo, Its 1 in the morning. Who in the world could be calling you?" Relena asked as she turned in bed. Her boyfriend, Duo, was sitting next to her with the light on and a phone tv was on, but Duo's back was blocking her veiw to see who the person was.  
  
"Oh, nothing babe. Its just Hilde." Duo told her, the last words bit of a whisper.  
  
"Who?" asked Relena. Just then Duo hung up the phone after saying goodbye.  
  
"No one Babe." Duo said as he turned off the light and started kissing Relena. Just then Relena put a hand up to his face to make him stop.  
  
"Nah ah, we aren't doing anything until you tell me who was on the phone." Relena told him, which made Duo pout. She knew that it was Duo's favorite hobby besides eating, and taking that away from him he'd do practically anything to get it back.  
  
"It was, Hilde." Duo muttered.  
  
"Her? She hasn't talked to you in God knows how long and all of a sudden she wants to talk to you?" Relen asked as she started to steam up.  
  
"Don't worry about it Babe. I love you and only you." Duo said as he kissed her on the neck, then moved up towards her lips.  
  
"I love you too." Relena said as she gave in and started making out too.  
  
_Now, what is it that she wants  
Tell me what is it that she needs  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz  
That you just bought for me_  
  
"I'm telling you, she just called up Duo. We haven't even heard from her in 4 years and all of a sudden she wants to get with him?" Relena said angrily as slammed the tea cup onto the coffee table.She was talking to Noin and Dorothy in her brother's mansion, having their afternoon tea.  
  
"Good thing my Quattie never had any ex-girlfriends, and I'm making sure that he doesn't plan to have any." Dorothy told them as she giggled.  
  
"Yes, and your dear brother never went out with anyone. I always made sure of it." Noin said with a sly smile.  
  
"Yes, well you two have both been lucky. But my dear Duo has had one, and she'd better not try to steal him, or else." Relena said.  
  
"But aren't you a pacifist?" Noin asked her.  
  
"Pacifism is like your virginity. It gets old after awhile and you get rid of it." Relena told the two girls who had a shocked look on their faces.  
  
"Ok, you need to calm down Relena." Noin said as she grabbed her hand and stood up.  
  
"Lets go shopping, you love that." Dorothy exclaimed as she walked towards her Eclipse and opened the door.  
  
"Yes, I could use a new dress I guess." Relena said as she sat in the passanger seat.  
  
"Of course you do." Noin said as they drove off.  
  
_'Cause y'all didn't have no kids  
Didn't share no mutual friends  
And you told me that she turned trick  
When y'all broke up in `196 _  
  
"I can't believe she's here." Relena said as she eyed Hilde from behind her starbucks Frappuchino(yumm). Hilde was sitting at a table nearby with Catherine and Sally and they had shopping bags all around them.  
  
"Well Relena, it is a public mall so anyone could come here." Noin told her.  
  
"What a tramp." murmered Relena as she watched her get up and pick up her bags.  
  
"Now Miss. Relena, no need for childish name calling." Dorothy said.  
  
"Oh come on, her halter top is going to practically fall off and her skirt is hitched up a bit too high. I bet the guys around us are just waiting until it falls." Relena said as she watched her walk awat, until she was clear from veiw.  
  
"Yes, but that is what she wears. You are more conservative and thats better." Noin said as she got up and got her bags.  
  
"Come on, we haven't been to the west side of the mall." Dorothy said since Hilde and the others were heading towards the east, and they were both in the north.  
  
"Yes, and I think I know exactly what I'm going to buy to surprise Duo." Relena smiled slyly.  
  
_Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
And her feelings start to show   
Boy I really need to know - and  
How ya gonna act  
How ya gonna handle that  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _  
  
"Come on Relena, just walk by her. The car is right behind the door behind Hilde. Its no big deal." Noin told her.  
  
"Yes, come on Miss. Relena. My feet are killing me and my arms are aching." Dorothy pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but if I hear the word Duo while she's talkin I'm taking Noin's new Iron and slamming her across the head." Relena replied.  
  
*sigh*  
  
At that moment Relena with Noin and Dorothy at each of her sides walked towards Hilde, with Catherine and Sally at her sides. The two girls eyes locked.  
  
"Hello Relena." Hilde said calmly, not blinking or looking down.  
  
"Hello Hilde." Relena replied doing the same.  
  
"Been awhile huh?" asked Hilde as a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yeah." Relena replied.  
  
"By that yeah I guess you found out about the little call I gave our Duo." Hilde smiled wickedly.  
  
"Our Duo? I'm sorry, but you must be on drugs Hilde because as I last recalled he was my Duo." Relena spat.  
  
"Ohh, Miss. Pacifist Princess has developed a backbone. Well its about time because your gonna need one if you want to keep your precious Duo." Hilde laughed.  
  
"Oh yea, he is my Duo. He loves me, not you. Sorry girl, but its about time that you face the truth." Relena told her.  
  
"I don't have to take any of this nonsense from you Relena. Girls, lets go." Hilde said as she made her exit, with Catherine and Sally following along.  
  
"Don't forgot to hit yourself on your way out!" Relena called to them, and her response was a hand from behind Hilde's shoulder.  
  
_There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past  
Obviously 'cause that shit did not last  
I know how a woman will try to game you  
So don't get caught up because baby you'll lose _  
  
"Duo, where have you been. When I got home, you wenre't here and I was worried sick." Relena said as she hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just having lunch with uhh, someone." Duo told her as he kissed her briefly on the lips.  
  
"Thats ok. So, who did you have lunch with?" Relena asked Duo as she helped him take off his coat.  
  
"Oh just a friend of mine." Duo replied.  
  
"And is this certain friend's name Hilde Schbeiker?" asked Relena with a bit of anger in her voice as she held up a receipt.  
  
"Oh well, she called and asked if I would like to go to lunch. But it was nothing." Duo said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Oh well if you love talking to her at late night phone calls and having lunch with her, then why don't you just dump me and go out with her again!" Relena said angrily as tears started seeping through her shut eye lids. Duo stood up and walked over towards her.  
  
"I don't love anyone but you, and you know that." Duo said as he lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears. Relena opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Then how come your spending so much time with her?" Relena asked.  
  
"Because she's my friend. You still talk to Heero, and you two broke up." Duo said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Well thats only when he's here talking to you, and its just a simple conversation like Hi's." Relena told him.  
  
"Still, you can at least be in the same room with him. Hilde is just being friendly, she's not trying to steal me away from you. No one can." Duo said hugging her and then kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Promise?" asked Relena.  
  
"I promise forever." Duo said as the two started kissing again.  
  
_Now what is it that she wants  
Tell me what is it that she needs  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz  
That you just bought for me _  
  
"I can't believe she kissed you!" Relena yelled at him and threw her lamp at him.  
  
"It was just a harmless kiss, and we were just saying goodnight." Duo said trying to avoid the make up that his girlfriend was now throwing at him.  
  
"Yeah, and want to know when girls give guys goodnight kisses. On a date!" Relena yelled again as she stormed down the stairs, banging her heels along the wooden floor.  
  
"We weren't on a date. There were even more of us there. You were at a conference and well Quatre was having a party and I went and we just saw each other." Duo told her coming down the stairs and following Relena.  
  
"Well still, and to think I had to hear about the kiss from Dorothy and Noin. You didn't even tell me!" Relena said as she opened the fridge door and started throwing vegetables at him.  
  
"I thought that it wasn't important. You know I love you." Duo said as he avoided them and closed the door. He grabbed Relena's wrists before she could slap him, and just looked at her.  
  
"You promised that you loved me." Relena said softly as she looked down. Duo let go of her hands and put his hands on her chin, supporting her head.  
  
"I do. Well, I was going to do this next week at our anniversary, but just to prove how much I love you and that I don't love Hilde." Duo said as he let go of her face and got something out of his pocket. He knelt on one knee and looked at Relena in the eyes.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft, I have loved you ever since I saw you. I love you and only you, and no one can come between us ever. Will you marry me?" Duo asked as he held out the diamond ring and looked at her.  
  
_'Cause y'all didn't have no kids  
Didn't share no mutual friends  
And you told me that she turned trick  
When y'all broke up in `196 _  
  
"I can't believe that your getting married!" Noin exclaimed to Relena. She, Dorothy, and Relena were at a cafe having brunch.  
  
"I know. I love Duo so much, and after this Hilde won't have any chance at all to get him." Relena said as she smiled dreamily glancing at her left hand.  
  
"On the contrary Relena. I can still break off the wedding. Sorry to interrupt your darling conversation girls, but this part was one that I couldn't help to talk in." Hilde said as she turned around from her seat and looked at the 3 girls.  
  
Relena could feel her face flushing.  
  
"No you can't steal Duo away from me. Your nothing but a treacherous little snake." Relena insulted her. Hilde laughed.  
  
"Aww, so I see you have learned the wonderful world of insults. But who cares. And I'm telling you once and for all Missy. Relena Peacecraft. Duo is going to be mine and all mine.Just wait a while and swallow up the truth, cause you know it is the truth." Hilde said as she got up.  
  
"Ahh, go swallow this." Relena said as she stood up, took her drink, and spilled it down Hilde's shirt which was showing a good amount of cleavage.  
  
"Why,.. you,.. little." Hilde sputtered as she looked at herself.  
  
"I have seemed to also discovered the wonderfurl world of pouring things down people's shirts." Relena smiled as she put some money on the table, then left with Noin and Dorothy who were laughing.  
  
_Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
And her feelings start to show   
Boy I really need to know - and  
How ya gonna act  
How ya gonna handle that  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _  
  
"I can't believe you did that Relena." Duo said to his girlfriend as they sat in bed together.  
  
"Well its not my fault. She was practically begging for it." Relena told him.  
  
"I wish I could have seen her face." Duo said laughing.  
  
"It was wet, soggy, and not a pretty site." Relena told him as she started kissing him. They started making out and were just about to take off their clothes, when the phone rang.  
  
"Damn phone." Relena muttered.  
  
"I'll get it, ever since your fight you seem to be having a little anger still." Duo said as he got up.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Duo, Duo where are you? Who's on the phone. Why don't you get back into bed." Relena called standing up. She went to the hallway and spied Duo talking to Hilde.  
  
"Come on Duo. Why don't you just forget about the prissy little tramp. You know that you love me, not her. Just tell her off easily and and we'll be home free." Relena heard Hilde say.  
  
"I can't. I love her, I'm sorry Hilde but I do. We're even getting married." Duo said. Relena smiled knowing that Duo still loved her.  
  
"Well you didn't have a ring last week and you weren't saying Relena's name when we were making out last week." Hilde said. Relena put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I can't believe it." Relena thought. She rushed to her bed and took out a suitcase. She put pajama'a, extra clothes, and just some essentials.  
  
Just then Duo walked in.  
  
"Relena, where are you going?" Duo asked.  
  
"You made out with her!" Relena yelled as she walked past him and started stomping down the stairs.  
  
"Relena, Relena. Listen to me. It was just once." Duo said as he followed her.  
  
"I'm going to my brothers. Don't even try to call me." Relena said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Relena, don't go. You know I love you." Duo said as he grabbed her wrist. Relena automatically tried to shake it off, but he was stronger than her. She took her other hand and slapped him.  
  
"I deserved that." Duo said.  
  
"Sure as hell you do." Now let go of me. Don't even try to contact me." Relena spat as Duo let go of her hand. Pagan was at the limo, with the door open. She climbed into her limo and left.  
  
_Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night  
Tell me why she in your life trying to get what's mine  
She don't know me, she's about to know me  
I'm in your life that's how it's gon' be_  
  
"Relena. I'm so glad that your talking to me again." Duo said as he walked towards her and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Don't even." Relena told him, then walked off.  
  
"I'm still expecting one more person." Relena told a sad Duo.  
  
"Ok Relena. What do you want?" Hilde asked as she bursted through the doors.  
  
Duo looked around.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Duo asked.  
  
"You should know." Hilde said as it clicked to her what was happening.  
  
"Choose Duo. Is it me, or Hilde?" Relena asked glancing at her.  
  
_I seen her photo, she ain't even all that  
So if you want her back, you can take her back  
'Cause game recognize game, I can do the same thing  
Get it right, change or take back this ring   
_***********************************  
Hi! I hoped that you liked my fic. I know its been awhile since I last submitted. Well anyway, Hilde-lovers don't kill me. I like Hilde too! Please reveiw! Thanks!


End file.
